Looking Up
by sparkysparkyboomgirl
Summary: The war is over!Things are lookin up. Now that fighting a fire lord isn't a distraction, when will Katara and Aang finally confess their feelings?Soon. And what about Sokka?Suki?Toph? Yay! Please read AND review. I need the support from all you abid reade
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer – If I did own Avatar, then there would be a whole season about AangxKatara and SokkaxSuki (or Toph) just because I could…

Aang's eyes flickered open only to see a starry night's sky. He shuddered a yawn, and propped himself up on his arms. He was onto top of Appa, who was briskly flying over a roaring ocean. Sokka was on Appa's head, keeping hold of the reins, where Aang normally sat. Toph was curled up in Sokka's parka – it was rather cold. He looked for Katara, until he noticed she was leaning on his shoulder and had a gentle grasp on his hand.

"Katara?" he asked as another streak of pain shot through his body. He couldn't remember what happened to him or what was going on. Katara grumbled in her sleep, as Aang shook her. Her cerulean eyes flew open. A broad smile appeared on her face when she saw Aang.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed, waking Sokka and Toph.

"What happened? The eclipse…" he asked groggily, as the blind girl and water tribe warrior listened intently.

"You won!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, "My father and Bato finished off Azula, and you defeated the fire lord! Jet and the other freedom fighters ended up killing him in the end. Since Zuko ran off and declined his throne, still all confused about right and wrong – that sweet tea loving man, Iroh, is the new Fire Lord! He's making sure the fire nation keeps away from any type of war. The war is over, and we – well YOU – won!" Katara spit out in only a couple breaths.

"We…we won?" He asked hesitantly, as memories began to flood back. He was a hero. He smiled but the burns on his arms and legs stung anytime he moved. His grin twisted into a look of utter discomfort. "Wait how is everyone else? Are you okay? And Toph? Sokka? The water tribe –"

"Don't worry Aang," Katara began lightly laughing, "Jet lost a few freedom fighters, and one water tribe warrior that we never got to meet was murdered by Azula, but other than that, I mainly cleared up everyone's burns but yours." She answered. They hung their heads for those who where lost. "We'll be landing soon, so I can heal you." Aang nodded.

"Wait, where are we going?" he asked, realizing that they had no reason to travel together anymore. He could barely imagine life with out his small family.

"Kyoshi. Sokka wants to see if Suki is … okay. After that Sokka and I want to go to the South pole for a little." Katara responded.

"So…does this mean…we're splitting up?" He asked, his voice cracking with sadness.

"Of course not, Aang!" Sokka called from Appa's head, sounding surprised.

"WE want you to come with us to the South Pole. Then we can go wherever we want. Just as long as we regularly visit Kyoshi and the Southern water tribe a lot." Katara answered, glowing with happiness. Aang beamed at this.

"Yeah, but the next stop after the South Pole is my place. Time to go back and hear what the parents think about me helping overthrow the fire lord and all." Toph commented from somewhere under Sokka's coat.

Things where finally looking up.

So wadda ya think? This is just a prologue, so it'll get less dull.

**Andddd, today is my Vege-versary! I've been a vegetarian for one year! **

**Yay for the cows!! 33 **

**Review or else you can't have any of my AMAZING Christmas cookies. **

**No cookie for you. If you don't review.**

**And you like cookies right….so**

…**2+2…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Big Questions

**It's another chapter! I write fast…**

**Btw – jet is SUPPOSED to be dead, yes, but I really didn't want him to be (the only mention of him will be in the previous chapter – just clarifying.)**

Sigh. You ARE going to review…aren't you? ANYWAY, take it away you two! Katara – Aara doesn't own Avatar! 

**Aang –…or any of us! She told me if she did, Katara and I would be engaged already. Oh I wasn't supposed to say that…**

**Katara - blush Hee hee hee…. :D**

Appa touched down on Kyoshi Island as gracefully as a ten-ton flying bison can.

The civilians gathered around and cheered, lead by a man with an oddly foaming mouth…

Aang waved happily, but avoided the gaze of Koko, and her friends, all whom where swooning at the sight of him with hair.

Katara helped Aang down, giving Koko a subtitle gaze of dislike.

Sokka was now frantically pacing around looking for someone in particular.

The Island leader stood in front of the heroic group, holding his head up proudly. "I am honored that you chose to come here for some rest and relaxation after the amazing things you accomplished in the Fire Nation." His deep voice greeted them calmly. The four smiled and nodded. "Please follow me – we reserved an apartment for you. You can come back _anytime_ to visit, or even settle down." He said hopefully. The teens thanked him in unison and followed him, wondering which of the beautiful houses could be called 'theirs'.

They entered a mahogany colored flat, smiling to themselves. They finally accomplished what they had been working so hard at for so long.

"I thought you'd never show up!" a familiar voice called out. Sokka spun around, and his eyes darted around the living room, until the figure emerged from the other side of the open doorway.

"SUKI!" Sokka threw his arms around her, and spun her around.

"Well that's a warm welcome!" Suki told him through giggles.

"We'll let you two catch up…" Toph said bitterly. Katara claimed the room with the biggest window – it would face the moon at night. Aang chose the one across from Katara –for obvious reason. Toph just threw her things into the room with the hardest flooring.

Aang dropped his things and went through Katara's open door. She had healed him a little on the way to Kyoshi, but on more session would let him be able to bend with out wincing.

He came in to find her, resting her head on her palms, and staring dreamily out the window.

"Hey Katara."

"Oh," Katara jumped, "You startled me. Healing session?" she asked, whipping some water out of her pouch. He nodded, and blushed furiously when she attempted how help him out of his shirt.

They sat there not speaking, just smiling for a little, as Katara mended some of the tougher burns.

Suddenly Sokka's voice broke the silence.

"Suki, we should talk." He told her seriously, while leading her into his – A.K.A, the only other room available – room. A mischievous smile played on Katara's lips. She looked at Aang, and he decided that since Sokka listened in on all of their conversations – they had a right to at least eavesdrop once.

They pressed their ears to his door, giggling at how immature the tow of them could be together sometimes.

"What did you want to tell me Sokka?" Suki asked him, sounding concerned.

"Well. You know – you're 18, and I'm 17…"

"Uh, very good math?"

"Well, Suki, you see – I really care for you. And –err. I-don't-know-if-you-would-wanna-but-maybe-would-you-consider-by-any-small-chance-perhaps-" He was cut off by what the two eavesdroppers could only guess was a kiss. They caught each other's eyes and blushed crimson red.

"You're proposing aren't you?" Suki asked in a low tone.

"Uh yes." He mumbled hopelessly.

"Yes."

"Wha-?" Sokka exclaimed.

"I want to marry you."

Consecutive gasp! Sokka? ENGAGED? Ohh, what a wedding this shall be – IF there shall be a wedding a 'tal?

**And Aang and Katara? A bit of relationship tension, eh? Yes. :D **

**And how does poor Toph fit into this?**

**Review! I need support to update!**

**FLAMIO HOTMAN!**


	3. The Runaway Runs Away

**Woot, chapter three! What WILLL happen?!? Read to find out, and review to show opinions! Which you should. You know, free speech, fun stuff?**

**ANYWAY…**

**Disclaimer – OF COUURRRSEEE, I own avatar! And harry potter, and a corvette, and a couple arches on mars too. **

Katara and Aang rushed away from the door at hearing Sokka propose – and was accepted. They slammed the door shut and slid down the wall panting, and giving each other stunned looks.

"Did he just-?"

"Yeah. He did." Katara replied without needing to hear the full question. Suddenly she gasped. "Toph!"

"What about her – I mean she must know too with being able to hear by earthbe-"

"No!" Katara exclaimed looking unusually pale, and bend down to whisper in his ear, "she's had this crush on Sokka for _ever_!" Aang gasped realizing how heartbroken she must be. If Katara got engaged and married to someone else out of the blue, he would never be the same. But he continued to not admit his feelings for her to himself – let alone actually telling her…Katara's voice broke his silence.

"We have to go talk to her…" Aang nodded in agreement, and followed her to Toph's door.

"Toph…?"Aang called hesitantly.

"Go away." Said a blank voice from behind the door. They entered anyway. There was Toph, with her face buried in a tear soaked pillow, sobbing hysterically.

"I said go away!" she screamed at them through cries. Aang gave Katara a fleeting glance, and she simply nodded.

"Toph – please – don't cry,"Aang began.

"Shut up." She demanded lifting her head showing her furious face. "Leave. Now."

They nodded and left. Katara grabbed Aang's hand – he still blushed even in this confusion – and lead him to Sokka's room. They –er – seemed to be interrupting.

"Sokka, we need to talk. Now." Katara commanded. He furred his brow.

"I'm kind of making out with my fiancé." He told them, putting emphasis on 'fiancé' waiting for their reaction. They stood, arms crossed, waiting. He raised his eyebrow, and gave Suki a 'one second' sign.

Once he was in the hallway and the door was closed, they lead him outside so Toph couldn't hear or 'see' them.

"You better apologize to Toph." Katara told him sternly. Aang nodded, looking grim.

"Uh, why? She should be happy, Suki wants her in the wedding!"

"I think you know why, Sokka." Aang said, in more of a sympathetic tone. Something dawned on him and he nodded. They three stood there for a few minutes staring at the bright harvest moon. Sokka turned too the moon, and bowed his head, realizing how much he misunderstood the powerful blind girl.

"You two go and get some rest. I'll talk to her." He mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed while the two headed inside.

Aang and Katara ended up falling asleep on each other's shoulders, looking outside at the moon. They had been reminiscing about when they first met and their entire journey.

At least they slept peacefully that night.

-----------------------

The sun shone through one of the many windows in Katara's room. The slumbering teens, grumbled, and suddenly awoke, when realizing what an awkward position they where in. Aang was leaning on the side of the windowsill and Katara had her head and hand resting on his chest.

Aang cleared his throat. "Er, we must have, ah fallen asleep. Uh yeah…" he trailed off, his face now the color of a ripe cranberry. Katara nodded and adjusted her night clothing. The locked eyes, blushing deeper.

"Urm- oh, Toph!" Katara exclaimed, looking away. Aang's eye's widened, as they tiptoed to Toph's room. When they pushed open the strangely adjacent door, nothing occupied the room.

"Oh no…" Aang whispered.

"You don't think she -?" Suddenly Sokka burst through the door. His eyes grew wide, and she shook his head in disbelief.

"She's not here!" He shouted. Suki came in behind him, looking extremely worried.

"Sokka! What did you say to her?!" Katara shouted, growing angry. He sighed.

"Last night I told her that I loved her – but more like a sister or one of the guys-"

"One of the GUYS? What where you thinking!?" Katara interrupted, flaming.

"Let me finish," Sokka retorted, "she was all calm and said she saw where she belonged now. I thought she'd moved on and was okay, but now I can't find her at all! She must have ran away…"

The group was silent. Suki finally spoke up.

"This is all my fault…I should have talked to her right after it happened."

"It's no one's fault," Aang said addressing them all, "You can't stop heartbreak after all." He stopped to ponder how much his heart cracks when Katara shows the least bit of interest in another man. "We have to go after her. She must have earthbent her way back to her home. It's not like there's any water to cross." They all thought about the time in the Serpent's pass when 'Sokka' saved Toph from drowning.

"No, I have to go after her. This is all my fault." Sokka said, sounding apologetic.

"I'm coming too. She needs to talk to both of us," Suki said, looking at her feet, "But that's it. All four of us could overwhelm her. And besides, I'm not letting Mr. Water tribe warrior go all alone." Suki smirked. Sokka smiled back and nodded.

-----------------------

Sokka and Suki boarded Appa with their luggage for about two weeks to a month's time. Who knew how long it would take to get Toph to accept their apologies?

Aang and Katara waved along wit the other Kyoshi warriors.

Suddenly a thought hit him –

He and Katara would be alone together for up to a month…

Katara was thinking the same thing.

"This might make it hard to keep it a secret that I'm in love…" 

**The end of this chapter that last line is both of their thoughts btw. **

**And this is where you click the little blue GO and review!!**

** 33**


	4. The Festival of Peace

Heyy all! Sorry it took so long to update. My history teacher decided to make us suffer miserably with insane amounts of homework…

**ANYWAY, I think this will be my last chapter. I' going to do a sequel with the result of Sokka's attempt to calm Toph down – but it wont continue in THIS story – then I'll have another sequel where they head to the South pole. I really want to move on from 'looking up' **

**Disclaimer – I spy with my eye…some one who doesn't own avatar…**

…

…

**ME?**

**Yup.**

Katara sighed as Aang opened the door to their house for her. This month would make it very tough for her to not show her feelings towards Aang. All this while the same thought swan through Aang's mind.

"So…what do you want to do?" He asked tentatively. After all they couldn't just lie around and practice bending all day. Sokka and Toph had always made things so entertaining. Katara shrugged.

As if on queue a voice rang out from the street outside. "Come! One and all! To the festival of peace tonight! Starts in forty-five minutes! Come one and all…" the man shouted, and his propaganda continued.

Aang turned to Katara and they smiled in unison. Festival's where one of their favorite things.

Katara glanced at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in one of Suki's formal robes, and even she had to admit – she looked gorgeous. The robe was a slivery blue, reaching to her knee. Ocean blue swirling designs ran up the dress, and a strap the same color wrapped around right below her bust, out lining her figure. Her hair was naturally down and wavy, but she brushed it so thoroughly, so there was no frizz. He smiled, and ran down the stairs to meet Aang.

She kept in her gasp- he looked quite dapper in some orange robes that showed off his newly gained muscles.

"After you milady!" Aang said in a sarcastic tone, and flashed her a smile. She giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir." She bowed to him, as he tried to hide his growing blush. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful.

They walked out into the center of town together, and looked in awe at the festival. Children ran amuck with sparklers, while the men and women twirled gracefully on a large wooden dance floor. There where small pavilions with food and toys and some clothing, vendors trying to pull in customers.

"Wow" the teens said in unison. They took some seats by the dance floor after grabbing two fruity beverages **(A/N. sorry I just had to say 'fruit beverage' somewhere in here! ahem from 'the library' – Sokka is my hero: D) **Katara stared at the couple's dancing jealously, while Aang stared at her longingly. He gulped and scooped up as much possible courage as possible.

"So…people dancing. It's good – uh – training you know. Agility and – err- stuff. So, you know I'm not very agile…"

"Aang, you the most agile person I know…" Katara told him, giving him a confused glance. Suddenly it hit her – he wanted to dance with her. "But – you know, I'm not agile at all. I sure could use some – uh –training…" she told him eagerly.

"Oh, well…I-I'd be happy to h-help." Aang grinned and put his hand forward for her to take.

A slow love song began to play, and they both blushed, noticing that their hand's where intertwined.

Aang hesitantly placed him hand on her waist, and began to lead her around the dance floor. Though he WAS actually quite agile, he made sure they didn't catch eyes.

Suddenly, when the two looked around at the couples, all of them where kissing. A young man and woman who where distracted so much by their kiss, crashed into Katara who face was now barely centimeters from Aang's.

Aang gulped loudly, as his blushed deepened. Katara wasn't moving, but was staring blankly on Aang's lips…how many time has she considered kissing them. Would there be sparks?

"Can I try something random?" she asked, looking up from his lips into his amazing gray eyes. He nodded and hoped for the best.

She leaned in, and tilted her head. It hit Aang what was happening – SHE WAS KISSING HIM…he kissed back hoping he wasn't a bad a kisser as he thought he would be.

They pulled apart, noticing the crowd around them was staring – a few where even clapping. A couple shouts of 'Finally!' and 'I knew it!' rang through the festival.

"So – uh – did you feel any…sparks?" Katara asked, still catching her breath. He looked away and nodded nervously.

"Me too." She told him in a horse whisper. He caught her eye in surprise, and couldn't retain his grin.

"I really like you Katara…I think I love you…." He mumbled, hoping maybe she wouldn't hear. But she did.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."

And nothing else needed to be said. They knew that they where simply meant for each other, as they shared yet another kiss.

THE END! Woo hoo! Don't worry, im making a sequel or two. Where the entire toph/Sokka/suki problem is resolved, and travel to the south pole.nooooooow –

**REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**

**Whoosh. **


End file.
